Silas
|-|Base= |-|Ascendant Dragon Armor= Summary Silas is a member of the Party, a group managed by the Emissary who is trying to stop the Supreme Darkness from absorbing the multiverse. Personality A nice guy that is normally calm and collected. Usually is a quiet guy that keeps to himself, not out of dislike for communication but because he likes to think before he speaks. His righteous fury appears when innocents are injured and he doesn't hold back. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Silas Smith Origin: Reincarnation Wars Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Shinigami, Dragon Slayer, Dragon, Devil Affiliation: The Party (Reincarnation Wars) Combat Statistics Tier: ''' '''6-A, higher in conjunction with Dragon Force | High 6-A, 'higher in conjunction with Dragon Force | '''High 6-A, '''higher in conjunction with Dragon Force and Boost | '''4-B, '''higher in conjunction with Dragon Force and Boost | '''4-A, ' higher with various stat amping abilities | '3-B, ' '''3-A with Ascendant Dragon Armor, higher with various stat amping abilities Powers and Abilities: |-|First Soul=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Smell and Hearing, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Magic, Fire Manipulation (Through his Dragon Slaying Magic, Silas is able to generate, manipulate and eat fire), Rage Power (The temperature and volume of his flames are affected by how emotionally charged he is, their intensity increasing the angrier or worked up he gets), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Through his Dragon Slaying Magic, Silas is almost completely unharmed by virtually any naturally occurring form of fire and most displays of magical fire) and Limited Resistance to Cold Temperatures (Silas has demonstrated indifference to naturally cold temperatures and has a measure of resistance against ice and cold-based attacks. He has Natsu's powers who has also shown similar resistances, such as when Invel froze Natsu with Ice Magic. Natsu was able to thaw himself after a significant period of time), Absorption (Can absorb virtually any kind of fire, as well as other kinds of magic), Limited Flight, Limited Durability Negation against Dragons (Can bypass the durability of dragons, and those with dragon like properties), Magic Resistance Negation, Lightning Manipulation (Can imbue his attacks with lightning through Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer Mode), Transformation (Can enter Lightning Flame Dragon Mode and Dragon Force for additional power), Limited Power Nullification (Has Natsu's powers who burned away Zero's Existence Erasure magic, Sting's stigma that was immobilizing his body, as well as Zeref's Death Magic and Time Magic), Limited Non-Physical Interaction (He could affect Acnologia's Non-Corporeal spirit), Soul Manipulation (Has Natsu's powers who damaged Zeref's, Acnologia's, and his own Soul). Resistance to Death Manipulation via Igneel's Scarf, Soul Absorption and Manipulation (Resisted Franmalth absorbing his soul. Resisted Zeref's soul manipulation, and his own soul being set on fire). Regeneration Negation (Nullifies up to Mid regeneration), Resistance to Time Stop Poison, Air, Iron, Light, Holy and Shadow Manipulation and Resistance to these elements in Seven Flame Dragon Mode |-|Second Soul= Same as before to a greater extent, Expert Swordsmanship, Spiritual Awareness, Can sense beings with reiatsu, Barrier Creation (with Kyōmon), Pseudo-Flight, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Bankai Regeneration, Power Nullification (with Matured Bankai), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Soul Manipulation (Shinigami are capable of directly inflicting damage to the soul using their Zanpakuto), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation |-|Third Soul= Same as before to greater extent, along with Aura, Flight, Longevity, Summoning, Transformation, Energy Projection, Enhanced Senses, Forcefield Creation, Fire Manipulation, Speed Amplification, Extrasensory Perception, Holy Manipulation with Ascalon, Telepathy (Can read the thoughts of females by listening to their breasts), Cloth Manipulation (Can instantly destroy a female's clothes), Statistics Amplification (Can continuously double his power with the Boosted Gear, and further increase his statistics with Promotion), Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage intangible and non-corporeal entities such as ghosts and spirits), Defense Break (Can instantly bypass and penetrate through any defensive ability that would stop his attacks from hitting his targets directly), Statistics Reduction (Can continuously halve the power of his opponents and add it to his own. Can halve the power of attacks until they are significantly weakened or eliminated entirely), can transfer his power to other objects and people, can "strip" techniques used on females, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Fire and Heat (Referred to white flames as "rather cold instead of hot"), Biological Manipulation (Azazel's gender swap ray gun was ineffective on him), Memory Manipulation (Retained his memories of Raynare after she wiped the memories of everyone who knew about herself in human disguise), Time Stop (Forbidden Balor View was ineffective on him because of Ddraig. Furthermore, due to Rias making contact with his gauntlet, she wasn't stopped in time), Spatial Manipulation (Took direct attacks from Thanatos' scythe without ill effects, and was going to survive the collapse of Georg's dimension), Life Manipulation (Grim Reapers can reduce the lifespan of people they hit with their scythes, but Thanatos' scythe didn't do such to him), Poison Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Should be immune to Vali's poison which destroys down to the soul like Ddraig is, and possesses the power and physiology of Ophis and Great Red, both of whom are immune to it. Thanatos was unable to touch or damage his soul at all), Attack Reflection, Paralysis Inducement with Breast Power Wave, Absorption (Can absorb energy from the breasts of females to power his attacks), Regeneration (Can repair his armor if it suffers extensive damage and reform it in the event that it completely disappears), can create dragon claws from his wings, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Can survive in the Dimensional Gap, a world of void that exposes things to nothingness), Minor Spatial Manipulation (His Dragon Blaster warped space-time, and his energy blasts along with Ophis' caused severe damage to space in Georg's dimension), can create blades from the gems in his armor, can release Ddraig to fight alongside him, Resistance to Power Nullification (Rizevim and Apophis couldn't nullify his abilities as a result of him possessing Ophis' power of infinity) |-|Fourth Soul= All Previous abilities to a greater extent, along with Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking, Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Regeneration and Duplication (Mid-High. Inherited from DemiMeramon. As long as a single flame survives, Silas will regenerate and each time he regenerates, a new Silas will be created), Explosion Manipulation, Flight, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (The bodies of Digimon shield their Digicores from the attacks of other Digimon, which in turn protect their minds and souls from external interference), Absorption and Corruption (Managed to resist the Supreme Darkness's powers to a degree.) |-|Apotheosis= Same as before, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8), Regeneration (Low-Godly. Can restore himself from any instance of his element), Abstract Existence (Type 2, Embodies a particular element and has total control over it) Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation (The concept he embodies bends to his will, operating by the values and properties he imposes on it), Resistance Negation, Durability Negation and Selective Intangibility with attacks using his element (his element will always harm his enemies and in turn ignore his allies), Invulnerability to his element on a conceptual level, and can extend said invulnerability to his allies,Power Modification, Life Manipulation (Can create Elementals), Power Nullification (Can deny others the use of their concept by commanding the concept itself to ignore their calls), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense things in or around their element as if they were there themselves), Power Bestowal (Can temporarily grant another the use of their powers, though those without a similar physiology will be unable to use them properly), Resistance to Resistance Negation |-|Awakened Origin= Same as before, Regeneration (Mid-Godly; based on his own concept), Information Analysis (Can analyze his opponents and their abilities just by seeing them), Sound Manipulation, Teleportation, Precognition, Madness Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Likely has superior version of Demon Lord's Haki, which Diablo used on a scale of 150,000 people), Dimensional Travel,Matter Manipulation (By analyzing the structure of an object, he can change it to make it more brittle. He can manipulate matter down to the molecular level.),Probability Manipulation, Absorption (Frankenstein's Galvanism allows Silas to absorb non-corporeal forms of magical energy, such as energy beams and magical lightning, and convert it into magical energy for himself), Transmutation, Plant Manipulation, Sealing, Time Manipulation (Can control the flow of time with Time Control to stop time and move at a million times normal speed while in stopped time), Existence Erasure (Can erase the existence of his opponents with his aura), Invulnerability (Armor of Fafnir automatically nullifies any attacks and magical spells below a certain rank and dulls the effects of any it can't completely nullify, reducing attacks that would normally rip off his limbs to minor scratches),Telepathy, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Acausality (Types 1, 2, and 4), Resistance to Power Mimicry, Duplication, Space-Time Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Corruption, Soul Manipulation, Possession, Morality Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Absorption, Darkness Manipulation, and Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Servants can resist Chaos Tides), Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), BFR (Can move in stopped time, those with space-time control can move in the subspace created by Zero which had a distorted flow of time that prevented anyone in it from moving and resist being sent to another dimension or space), Information Analysis (The abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition, ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities), Information Manipulation (Magic Senses overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), Curse Manipulation, Telepathy, Attack Reflection, Perception Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Precognition, Existence Erasure, Damage Transferal, (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not) Death Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Decomposition, Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation, Transmutation and Data Manipulation (Servants can stay in digitized area. Also,the information from Magic Sense is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually.), ) and Poison Manipulation (Servants are unaffected by poisons) Attack Potency: Continent level, higher in conjunction with Dragon Force (Has the powers of Natsu Dragneel) | Multi Continent level, higher in conjunction with Dragon Force (Has the powers of Toshiro Hitsugaya) | Multi Continent level (Should be at least as strong as before) | Solar System level, higher in conjunction with Dragon Force and Boost (Has the powers of Lavogaritamon) | Multi Solar System level, higher with various stat amping abilities (Has comparable strength to the other Divine Dragons)| Multi Galaxy level, Universe level with Ascendant Dragon Armor,higher with various stat amping abilities (Has 1/10th of the strength needed to destroy the universe. Ascendant Dragon Armor multiplies his power by 10^(12,386,749,069,410,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000).) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+(Multiple times faster than a weakened Erza.) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Didn't get any slower.) | At least Sub-Relativistic (Multiple times faster than Crocell, who could react to light) | Relativistic+, with FTL combat speed (Should be comparable to Ultimate-level Digimon) | Massively FTL+ (Has comparable speed to the rest of the Divine Dragons), higher with various stat amping abilities| Massively FTL+, higher with Ascendant Dragon Armor,higher with various stat amping abilities (Has the speed of Syn Shenron. Ascendant Dragon Armor multiplies his speed by 10^(12,386,749,069,410,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000).) Lifting Strength: At least Class M | At least Class M, Class G with Ice Manipulation | At least Class T | At least Class T | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Continent Class ''' | '''Multi-Continent Class | Multi-Continent Class | Solar System Class (Equal to other Ultimate level Digimon) | Multi Solar System Class (Equal to the other Divine Dragons) | Multi Galaxy level, Universe level with Ascendant Dragon Armor,higher with various stat amping abilities (Ascendant Dragon Armor multiplies his power by 10^(12,386,749,069,410,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000).) Durability: Continent level, higher in conjunction with Dragon Force | Multi-Continent level, higher in conjunction with Dragon Force | Multi-Continent level, higher in conjunction with Dragon Force and Boost | Solar System level, higher in conjunction with Dragon Force and Boost | ' Multi Solar System level', higher with various stat amping abilities | Multi Galaxy level, Universe level with Ascendant Dragon Armor,higher with various stat amping abilities (Has 1/10th of the strength needed to destroy the universe. Ascendant Dragon Armor multiplies his durability by 10^(12,386,749,069,410,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000).) Stamina: Extremely High (Has been shown to fight multiple opponents without resting. | Same as before | High (Can fight with fractured bones and crushed arms, and Issei could temporarily endure the sensation of Raynare's light burning up and melting his insides at the beginning of the series.) | Same as before, (Endured the flames of a Divine Dragon which bypasses resistance to heat and flame.) | Same as before | Same as before Range: '''Standard melee range in melee combat. Several hundreds of meters to several kilometers with ranged attacks and senses | Same as before, several kilometers via environmental destruction | Hundreds of kilometers | Same as before | Same as before | Universal '''Standard Equipment: Ryuuteimaru (his familiar, a small living airship) and his Zanpakutō, Hyōrinmaru *'Ascalon I:' A Holy Sword given to Issei (Silas's previous soul) as a present and supporting weapon due to him being the weakest Sekiryuutei in history as at that time. It is a dragon slaying sword formerly wielded by the legendary Saint George. Its effects against draconic opponents are shown to be very effective, greatly damaging considerably superior opponents to him, such as destroying Vali's armor with the same ease as tearing paper. When used in tandem with a blast from one of his cannons, it tore off half of the face of Crom Cruach along with his wing from its roots, who is noted to have trained to be resistant to dragon slaying abilities and shown to be impervious to Tathlum, which was formerly lethal and threatening against him. Issei can enhance its effects with Boost and Penetrate, use it to fire off several waves of holy aura at his foes, and incorporate the dragon slaying attribute into his melee and ranged attacks. *'Ascalon II:' A new holy sword created using techniques from the Three Factions. It is a longsword that gives off holy aura, and is said to be tailor made for dragons. Its effectiveness against draconic opponents is greater compared to the first Ascalon. Intelligence: Genius (Has the intelligence of Toshiro and Natsu. Was able to combine different aspects from different souls to create combination attacks on the spot.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Longinus Samael: Silas imbues dragon energy with the law of Penetration and forms it into the shape of a spear before throwing it at the opponent. Longinus Vritra: Silas combines his Divide and Supreme Penetrate with draconian energy that he channels into Hyorinmaru. This creates an effect where the blade saps the strength and speed of anything it comes into contact with and ignores any defenses. Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (火の滅竜魔法 Ka no Metsuryū Mahō): Silas is adept with his Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat. As with all Dragon Slayers, he can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves, and deal more damage to Dragons. The heat of his fire can increase in temperature, which is proportional to Silas's emotional state. Natsu ,who was Silas's previous soul, subconsciously used this against Erigor; his flame's heat significantly rose as he got more enraged. This is also called the Flame of Emotion. He incorporates the flames he ignites into his fighting style, greatly increasing the damage of his blows. As such, Silas's Magic revolves around the usage of fire that can spout from any part of his body. Silas's ability to eat flames gives him immunity to most types of flames and allows him to spew fire from his lungs. This fire is exceptionally hot and is thought to be equivalent to that of a real dragon, being able to cleanly through metal and vaporize sand on contact He can even use his flames to create a propulsive effect The type of fire he uses can be changed. For example, can create it can be solidified to cling to surfaces. In addition, the sudden change in temperature caused by his rapid bursts of flame affects nearby air currents can manipulate air currents to an extent. Boosted Gear: Silas's Sacred Gear and one of the eighteen Longinus. It initially takes the appearance of a red gauntlet with a gem firmly lodged and embedded in it. After evolving in response to Silas's feelings, its shape and form changed. It allows him to double his power every ten seconds. He can transfer his power to other people and objects, drastically improving their effects and capabilities. As is the case with all Sacred Gears, it can respond to his thoughts, feelings, and emotions to evolve according to his desires, increasing his power and gaining extra abilities such as allowing him to gauge the difference between him and his opponent. It also holds the spirit of the slain legendary Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig, who helps him with strategies and occasional advice.http://oi22.tinypic.com/55lzyh.jpg Kyōmon (鏡門, Mirror Door): This technique erects a transparent barrier that extends from one side of an opening to the other. It is used to protect the target by preventing intruders from passing through it. It is usually used to cover the entrance of a room with the target inside it. However, this barrier is much more easily broken from the inside if the target chooses to leave confinement. Flash-Freezing: Silas can flash-freeze extremely large objects at a distance with a simple hand gesture; this also extends to objects that his sword cuts. Additionally, anything that he freezes will have all of its functions and abilities negated. If anyone touches Hitsugaya while he is in this form, they will be flash-frozen as well. Shikai Hyōketsu (四界氷結, Four World Freeze): Silas can freeze all matter in front of him within 4 steps. Overwrite: Silas can rewrite his data so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional Silas is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. *'Merudainā:' Fires a laser-shaped heat ray from his mouth. *'Wild Blast:' Scatters mineral dust by flapping his wings and causing an explosion. This dust can gather onto the opponent and if they so much as move, it explodes. Key: First Soul '| '''Second Soul '| '''Third Soul | Fourth Soul | Apotheosis | Awakened Origin Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragons Category:Demon Hybrids Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Swordsman Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Ice Users Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Martial Artists Category:Precognition Users Category:Air Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Flight Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Time Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Aura Users